This invention relates to fishing rigs that include a sinker, and more particularly to rigs in which the sinker is adjustable along the fishing line.
Many fishing rigs, such as the Carolina rig, require several knots tied in the fishing line to position a sinker a desired distance ahead of a lure or fish hook, and each knot weakens the line. When the distance between the lure or hook and the sinker is changed, the line must be cut and new knots must be tied, and this wastes valuable time at the fishing site.